Motors
Overview A Motor is a part in Bad Piggies that is used to power Wheels, Propellers, Rotors, Fans and Yellow Umbrellas. Currently, there are three types of motors, not counting the Freckled Pig. Each motor has many different skins, and the most unique is the Green Motor's Alien Parts skin, which will give it an insane power output, making it stronger than a red motor (And lot lighter, since the weight doesn't change.) However, a glitch called TESLA can make vehicles be powered while not attached to any engine. In order to turn on the Motor you can tap the Motor, or the respective button. However, the Motor by itself (not attached to wheels/fans, etc) will not turn on, unless you actually tap the motor itself. (This won't help at all to power the vehicle.) Varieties of Motors *The weakest of the Three Motors is the Electric motor (Better known as the green motor). It looks like a drill and a green box with a metal bit (piston) sticking slightly out to the left. *The motor that is the average of the three is the Gearbox motor (Better known known as the gray motor). It looks take like a square box with a chain that is similar to a bicycle rotating on the exterior. Sharp-eyed people can see the bolts on the edge of this motor. *The motor that is the best of all is the V8 engine (A.K.A. the 8-cylinder engine or the red and silver engine). It resembles a gleaming turbo engine with pipes sticking out to the side. It gives off puffs of smoke and steam as it chugs quickly along. *As of the Custom Contraptions 2.30 update, the Green Motor has an unlockable alien variation that gives it even more power than a Red Motor. This is the perfect motor for Sandbox vehicles, but not so much for Cake Race mode - it will make most Cake Race vehicles unpredictable and overpowered. Tiers Trivia *Each of the motors resembles a real motor. **The Green Motor resembles an Electric motor. **The Grey Motor slightly resembles an Isuzu 4BA1 4-Cylinder Diesel engine. **The Red Motor resembles an 8-Cylinder Cummins Turbodiesel engine. **The alien Green Motor appears to be some kind of reactor, as it makes a subtle beating noise and a low frequency hum as it runs. (It doesn't resemble a real motor however) Its green center resembles a readout on a pulse monitor or possibly a reactor rod, but it doesn't move. *The Alien motor's incredible strength can make a vehicle hard to maneuver if used in the vehicle. * Freckled Pig is 0.3x the power of the Green Motor. * The Grey Motor is 3x the power of the Green Motor. * The Red Motor is 5x the power of the Green Motor. * The 3-Star Green Motor is infinitely more powerful than a Red Engine, due to the ridiculous difference in weight. * It is also almost silent, being the hardest to hear out of all the motors. The only noise is makes is the aforementioned subtle beating noise aswell as a modem sound. * Warning: If a helicopter rotor is powered by the alien engine, it will almost always result in the rotors coming right off. * Motors, Levers, and Powered wheels are often used together to create cars that can change direction. * All the motors are quite heavy, increasing with each level. This is problematic, especially when making large, powerful contraptions. A solution to this is a little something called Tesla. Category:Vehicle Parts Category:Piggy Tales Category:Levels Category:Pigs Category:Items Category:Motors Category:Custom Parts Category:Custom Contraption